


Burning cards

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 English translation [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Character Study, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Daddy Issues, Drama & Romance, F/M, Impregnation, Kinktober 2019, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Mal was an incredible liar. She had proven it many times, had she not? Was it hard for her to keep her relationship with Hades a secret from her friends, husband and all the people of Auradon? Not that hard, as it turned out.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Hades/Mal (Disney)
Series: Kinktober 2019 English translation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Burning cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubs1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubs1101/gifts).
  * A translation of [Płonące karty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185096) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian). 



> Big thanks to my beta readers ([RealityGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityGlitch) and [tehanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu)), who corrected the translation of my Polish fanfiction. 
> 
> ***If you find any mistakes, they are mine and only mine! Please let me know in the comments and I'll try to fix them! Thank you!***

  
"Mal, would you go with me to the Harmendez family tomorrow?"

They sat in Ben's office, sorting out important matters that would eventually lead to a softening of relations between Auradon and Neverland. The Neverland community had cut off considerably from Auradon since Ben announced his desire to remove the magic shield surrounding the Isle of the Lost. And they became even more cautious when they learned that the gates were finally opened, and the bridge between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon became accessible for everyone.

Ben, however, often forgot that, in addition to the duties of the king and queen, they should also chill out from time to time, and besides...

"Ben, you know that I spend weekends with my father," she said tiredly, not wanting to argue again about the same thing. "Can't we postpone this meeting until Monday afternoon, right after the interview with the local television?"

"We can, but I sincerely hoped that we would spend at least one Saturday together," he sighed with barely noticeable regret and put the pen aside. "We’ve had so little time to ourselves lately, especially after our wedding, when so many new duties have piled up."

"We _do_ spend time together, Monday to Friday, Ben!" She knew that a louder tone wouldn't help here, but she couldn't stop the frustration that arose in her again when Ben spoke in such a way as to make her feel guilty that she was the problem again. "Whether in the office during long hours of debates, whether during dinners with your parents or traveling around the islands to find the best solution for peaceful relations with other countries."

She took a deep breath and got up from her chair, putting Harry's report about his father and his wicked deeds on the desk.

"I don't even remember the last time I went out with Evie and the others," she said, clutching her forehead. Welcome migraine, goodbye ease of mind! Just great. As if all she needed right now was a bad mood; what a great way to end this amazing Friday.

"Mal, honey, I know it's all difficult, but the most important thing is that we support each other, right? Together we can survive everything." He smiled comfortingly at her and put his arms around her in an apologetic hug.

"Then why don't you support me in fixing my relationship with my father? He’s my only family who cares about me and my happiness..." She didn't want to think about her mother at the moment, who might never understand her own mistakes.

Eventually, Ben apologized; Mal assured him that they would take care of everything next week and go out together with friends on Friday evening.

And everything would seem perfectly normal, on the spot, just perfect, if not for one small detail…  
  


* * *

  
She knocked lightly on the door of a medium-sized house, owned by none other than Hades himself, who had permanently moved to Auradon. Still, far from the rest of the community, at the edge of the forest, where almost nobody ventured.

After a few seconds, she heard the sound of opened locks and padlocks. The door squeaked and she saw a tall man who immediately beamed at her sight.

"Hello, daddy."

"Hey, honey." He hugged her tightly, then let her through the door, which he closed carefully. "I didn't expect you so early."

"If you want, I can leave and come back in a few hours," she said sarcastically, her eyebrow raised, but she didn't move. After all, their weekends together were a tradition that none of them wanted to spoil.

He stood immediately at her side and put a hand on her shoulder, as if he was afraid that the girl would turn back and leave.

"I didn't say I mind," he explained, and his hand moved to her back, then led Mal toward the kitchen. "This way, we can have breakfast together."

Mal looked at her father, then sat on a chair at a neatly set table. Everything looked elegant, but the decor had its own Hades flavor, so it didn't feel like another boring banquet. She had been so many times in this kitchen. Bright blue colors with a touch of white harmonised with the view to the open terrace outside the French window. This is where they usually spent their time together. Eating dinner, talking about silly things, joking and occasionally sinking in moments in momentary melancholy.

"How's my queen doing?"

Hades's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She didn't even realize when the man had put the plate full of her favourite delicacies in front of her. Not thinking too much, she started to eat at once. It wasn't until after a minute that she remembered his question.

"Stressful, unpleasant and sometimes I'm sick of it," she answered truthfully, looking at Hades with imploring eyes, mentally trying to tell him that she didn't feel like talking about this on a day off.

"Remember, in case of emergency your beloved daddy can kidnap you somewhere far away without telling anyone." He winked, his smile widening as Mal thanked him for his support. However, they both knew that this was not an option. Escaping from the hardships of life had never been a good way to deal with things.

They knew it all too well.

* * *

  
After a whole day spent together on various discussions, games and teasing each other, it was time for their evening tradition.

As the colder days arrived in Auradon, Mal and Hades put on warm blankets and sat down on a comfortable sofa, with their hot cups of tasty tea, in their favorite spot on the terrace.

For a long time, they gazed at the night sky in silence, sinking in their thoughts.  
  


* * *

  
He saw her tremble with cold despite the warm drink and the blanket on her shoulders. He put his arm around her tightly, which resulted in a murmur of satisfaction from Mal, who laid her head in the hollow of his neck.

Hades came up with an idea and put his hand out so Mal could see. Then he conjured a small blue flame in front of her. The girl looked at him surprised as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You didn't think I could use my powers only with a stone, did you?" he asked, then laughed at the seriousness on her face. "I'm a god, nothing will limit me, Mal."

"But we'd better leave this to ourselves, okay?" He added after a moment, looking at his daughter, who hugged his side in search of warmth.

"Sure, dad," she said automatically, focused on playing with the strings in his black shirt. She ran the thin material between her fingers, tapping her fingernails on the metal tips.

The fire from Hades's hand disappeared and moved to his eyes because when he looked at Mal, he felt nothing but passion and desire. He was also aware that the girl had noticed his intense gaze. However, he could not help this true, sincere and loyal love. He had always adored his little Mal. He would always stay that way. Faithful to his feelings and instincts.

It was thanks to them that he dared to ask this one very significant question.

"How about we get in the house? I will make you stop trembling from the cold and in return, you will experience the pleasure and heat that you have not felt yet, Mal." The offer was in the air; they stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment, until the girl made a move that allowed her to go one step further.

She moved her hand from his chest to his neck, where a vein pulsed. She traced it with her fingertips, bringing Hades to the limit of control.

When he leaned to her face, she held her breath for a moment. She knew they were doing something inappropriate, wrong, according to Auradon's norms... but Mal was from the Isle of the Lost. Everyone did what they wanted, whatever they wanted.

So why should they be limited now?

When their lips met in a cautious and passionate kiss, Mal irises glowed, and Hades’s hair burned again.

The feeling overwhelming them was unbelievably magical. Mal had never felt this way before. She wanted to be even closer to Hades, thanks to whom she felt so many good feelings at once.

So it didn't take long for them to travel to his bedroom.

When Mal stood in lacy underwear, which was in the color of the world of the dead, Hades couldn't take his eyes off her. The girl's alabastrine skin was so beautifully defined in the dark... and when he touched her, he felt like he had just tasted the forbidden fruit. He didn't care, after all the gods could do anything they wanted. His brother had done worse things, so having pleasure with someone related by blood was nothing compared to his actions.

His beautiful Mal spread on the huge bed, where he had always slept alone. Curls usually surrounding her lovely face were now lying on a white pillow. Her eyes, filled with greenness, so different from her mother's, looked at him with lust, fear, and pure curiosity.

"Daddy, keep me warm, just as you promised." The words said so quietly and timidly sounded like the worst of mortal sins. He didn't care, however. He would do anything for his beloved girl.

Hades snapped his fingers and all the candles in the room glowed with a blue flame.

He came to the bed and felt all his hidden feelings finally showed. The blue glow made the skin of the both of them the color of the magic stone that the man had once used fiercely.

Everything looked so beautiful.

He sat astride her body, at the same time trying not to overwhelm her with his weight... all in good time. He leaned over her a little, where one hand landed on the mattress and the other wandered over her half-naked body. There was so little left to imagination when she wore such scanty underwear. Did she always wear underwear like that? Or were her visits to his house an exception... or maybe she actually expected him to hold her in his arms and show her what true love looked like?

When he expressed his guess aloud, she blushed and looked away. Hades, however, wanted an honest answer, so he grabbed her by the chin, maybe too brutally, because her pupils widened a bit. He smiled involuntarily, showing the teeth with which he wanted to mark her body. But he couldn't do it if he wanted their affair to remain a sweet secret. Maybe one day he would be able to do it.

Mal still avoided answering, which slowly began to irritate him. How dare she deny her feelings like that when she had been flirting so openly with him a moment ago?

"Tell me, sweetheart," he commanded, feeling his patience run out. "Tell me how much you want me, how much you love when I look at you, and how you admire my tender touch and my strength? You will _always_ be my little girl."

Mal gasped when he grabbed her by the neck and clenched his fingers harder. He leaned over her face so that they were separated by millimeters.  
  
"Tell me, Mal," he hissed at her, repeating it over and over again, looking at her intensely to remember the sight of his debauched daughter. She desperately tried to take a breath and answer his question. Oh, it wasn't that easy when she couldn't speak, and she had so little air left.

However, he felt pride when the girl came up with the idea of using her hands for communication and unceremoniously grabbed his crotch. How charming.

He released her neck. Although at first, he hadn’t wanted the red marks to remain on this impeccable skin, he felt satisfaction seeing how much they stood out on her fair complexion.

He looked at Mal, who had regained her breath. She looked at him with a strange glint in her eye. He had expected she would scream, and he would lose her trust, but it turned out that she liked what he had done.

It couldn't be any better.

"What are you waiting for, daddy?"

What kind of father would he be if he did not satisfy every whim of his beloved daughter?  
  


* * *

  
More than a week passed after their intoxicating night and to her horror — Mal discovered she was pregnant.

She didn't even have the time to think; she immediately went to Hades under the cover of the night. Fortunately, he was still awake and led her inside the house with surprise on his face. After all, they rarely met during the week, especially at night. Her nervous behavior, however, put him on guard. Something was wrong. And when the girl finally choked the truth out, Hades ordered her to sit down and take a deep breath. After a short moment, she explained (slightly embarrassed) that she had been taking special drugs to prevent pregnancy, so she had no idea how... it had happened.

"What is human protection against the power of true magic of love?"

It was obvious that his beloved Mal didn't know how to react. She didn't look like she wanted to continue this conversation, especially when she didn't know the answer to his question.

Mal had the impression that all possible emotions came to her body at the same time; negative, positive, neutral. Full of shock and disbelief, relief that she had learned the truth, anger that she was not sure what to do in this situation... but also the joy that she carried under her breast proof of their boundless love.

No one could find out. After a while, however, her pregnancy would become visible. And then what? What would happen? How would Ben react? Her friends? All of Auradon?

Hades guessed her fears because he hugged her close and whispered in her ear a plan that could save the two of them from the fate that Mal was afraid to even think about.

In the end, it was the effect that counted, right? And their goal was to make everyone think that the father was Ben, King of Auradon. That was what society wanted... so the task was obvious.

Mal had to convince Ben to father a child on her.


End file.
